Ottawa
Ottawa (AH-toh-wah) is Emile/Blair's Dewott in Pokémon White. She was the first Pokémon to join his team. ''Pokémon White'' Episode 1: Blair, Which Pokémon? As the adventure began in Nuvema Town, Professor Juniper had already delivered three Poké Balls containing Level 5 starters to Emile's house. Emile had first choice of the three, and ultimately, he selected the Water-Type, Oshawott. Moments after Emile selected her, Ottawa battled against Bianca's new Tepig. She used Tackle attacks against the opposing Level 5 starter continuously, enduring its Tackles against her with relative ease. Ottawa's third Tackle landed a critical hit, knocking Tepig out and earning Emile the victory, nearly leveling up in the process. This surprised Emile, having expected to lose the fight. After Cheren healed Ottawa, he proceeded to battle Emile with his new Snivy at Bianca's encouragement. Emile pondered his option of using Tail Whip but elected to use continuous Tackles, once again not expecting to win the battle. Ottawa surprised him with her strength, however; Snivy was stronger than Tepig, dealing more consistent damage, but after three Tackles wiped out most of Ottawa's HP, it used Leer instead of striking again. Ottawa struck at Emile's command and her fourth Tackle attack knocked Snivy out, winning Emile the battle and growing to Level 6 in the process. At that moment, Emile noticed Ottawott's gender, and between the low odds of getting a female Oshawott and the critical hit in the previous battle, Emile praised Ottawa for being a lucky Pokémon. This feeling only grew when he saw her neutral Nature, which was something that he was hoping for, and her Characteristic. Shortly afterward, Emile met Professor Juniper and gave Ottawa her nickname, and after leaving the lab, he headed for Route 1, where he began his journey in earnest. He encountered a wild Patrat, and while going over its biography, Ottawa used repeated Tackle attacks to knock it out. Ottawa lost over half of her HP from the battle, but the resulting experience made her grow to Level 7 and learn Water Gun. She then battled several wild Lillipup, helping Emile to catch five of them as he wanted to take advantage of their Pickup Abilities: Lillipup, Lillipap, Lillipep, Lillipip, and Lillipoop. The battles left her at less than half of her HP when he caught all five, and she also knocked out at least one more Patrat offscreen. Upon reaching Accumula Town, Emile headed to the Pokémon Center immediately, wanting to take advantage of Ottawa's traveler's insurance, as he called it, to heal her after all of her hard work. At the same time, he stumbled with his pronouns, reiterating that it was rare for him (or anyone) to get a female starter. A short time after that, Emile battled Pokémon Trainer N. Ottawa defeated his Purrloin with ease, her repeated Water Gun attacks depleting the Dark-Type's HP before it could take out half of Ottawa's. She grew to Level 8 as a result of this battle. Episode 2: Mama was a Looker Offscreen, Emile defeated at least one wild Pokémon with Ottawa and fully healed his team. He started the episode off by recapping on his amazing luck in gaining a female starter, among other things. Shortly afterward, he heard from an NPC that he and his Pokémon looked alike, and Emile apologized to Ottawa for feeling humiliated from the comparison, though then he mused on how his hair sort of resembled Lillipup's, but decided that he was insulted either way. Another NPC remarked on envying him for his Pokémon, and Emile remained hung up on being compared to Oshawott. Later, on Route 2, Ottawa defeated a wild Patrat unscathed and grew to Level 9 as a result. She then defeated another Pokémon offscreen, taking 5 damage from the battle, and then defeated Youngster Jimmy's Patrat with little difficulty, growing to Level 10 as a result. She followed up by defeating Lass Mali's Purrloin and Youngster Roland's Lillipup with identical ease, growing to Level 11 and learning Water Sport as a result. Emile groused about the new move's uselessness. At the end of the route, Emile battled Bianca for the second time. Emile sent out Ottawa as she sent out her Lillipup, and while her Water Gun nearly depleted the Normal-Type's HP, Emile was anxious about Ottawa being at barely more than half her maximum HP, especially when Lillipup used Leer to soften Ottawa up. Ottawa knocked it out with two more Water Guns, the third necessary only because Bianca used a Potion. This anxiety vanished as she sent out Tepig, as Emile was confident that Ottawa could knock it out in one shot with advantages of type, level, and STAB. Ottawa then proved him right, winning the battle. Emile then healed his team at the Striaton City Pokémon Center. Episode 3: Monkey Picks At the Trainers' School, Emile battled Cheren for the second time, and Ottawa took the field as Cheren sent out his Snivy. Emile was anxious, as the Grass-Type could now use Vine Whip, and while he explained why he had yet to add a second Pokémon to his team, he had Ottawa use Tail Whip once before using Tackle. Snivy responded only with Leer for two turns, using its held Oran Berry to heal off most of its HP from the first Tackle. However, Ottawa's second Tackle proved to be a critical hit, knocking Snivy out immediately. Cheren then sent out his remaining Pokémon, a Purrloin. Ottawa used Tackle first, depleting almost half of its HP, to which it used Tail Whip, weakening the otter's Defense even more. It proved fruitless, however, as Ottawa used Water Gun to finish Purrloin off, winning Emile the battle completely unscathed and growing to Level 12. Shortly afterward, in the Dreamyard, Ottawa battled Lass Eri, defeating her two Purrloin with two Water Guns each while taking very little damage herself. Then she battled Youngster Joey, defeating his two Patrat and his Lillipup with ease and growing to Level 13 and learning Focus Energy in place of Water Sport. Later, Emile healed his team at the Striaton Pokémon Center. Episode 4: Cilan Throw ]] Emile used Ottawa to challenge the Striaton Gym. She battled Waiter Maxwell, defeating his Lillipup with relative ease, and Waitress Tia, defeating her Patrat and Purrloin with identical ease and growing to Level 14 in the process. Emile then doubled back to heal her before moving on to challenge the Gym Leader. Chili, Cress, and Cilan met Emile as he stepped up to challenge the Gym, and upon seeing that his first Pokémon was Ottawa, Chili and Cress stepped back and Cilan began the battle against Emile. Ottawa battled against Cilan's Lillipup first, and upon seeing its Pickup Ability, Emile groused about forgetting to give Ottawa an Oran Berry to hold before the battle began. Emile debated whether or not to use Focus Energy first, and ultimately decided to do so, correctly presuming that Lillipup would buff with Work Up on the first turn. Ottawa then used continuous Water Gun attacks while Lillipup used Work Up once more, and then Tackle, taking out more than a quarter of Ottawa's HP. Cilan used a Potion to heal it, but two more Water Gun attacks knocked it out. Cilan then sent out his last and strongest Pokémon, Pansage. Ottawa used Tackle twice, Emile hoping in vain for a critical hit, while Pansage used Work Up twice. It lost half its HP to Ottawa's attacks, but one critical Vine Whip attack wiped out the remainder of Ottawa's HP, and she fainted. Later, he apologized to a still-unconscious Ottawa for her not being conscious in his moment of happiness, promising to tell her about it when she woke up. Episode 5: Dream Team Emile began the episode by saying how 'some girl's Pansear' won his first Gym Battle with no help from his starter, but backtracked the mean joke and admitted that it was a team effort. Shortly afterward on Route 2, Ottawa defeated a wild Patrat and then two wild Audino, growing to Level 15 in the process. He then mused on teaching her Cut, but upon seeing that it had the same power as and less accuracy than Tackle, he taught it to Salsa instead. Later, Ottawa battled a Team Plasma Grunt in the Dreamyard. The Grunt's Patrat wiped out almost half of Ottawa's HP with a critical attack, but two Water Guns won the battle. The second Grunt fell with identical ease, her Purrloin's Scratch just failing to deplete Ottawa's HP to the halfway point. Shortly afterward, while exploring the Dreamyard, Ottawa defeated a wild Audino, growing to Level 16 as a result, and a wild Patrat. Episode 6: Blitz and Blam Emile started the episode by attempting to teach Ottawa Work Up with the TM83 he won at the Striaton City Gym, only to discover that Ottawa was the sole Pokémon on his team incapable of learning it; he found out much later that Ottawa's evolutionary line was only capable of learning Work Up in Generation VII. Grousing, he gave her an Oran Berry instead. Shortly afterward on Route 3, Ottawa and Salsa took on the first Double Battle of the game together, Emile expressing faith in his Pansear to carry the slack despite not being a permanent team member and calling him by his species name. Ottawa used Water Gun while Salsa used Incinerate; together, they knocked out one of the foes' Purrloin, Incinerate landing a critical hit on it. The remaining Purrloin retaliated, using Scratch on Salsa, but he endured it with ease, and Ottawa finished it off with another Water Gun. Moments later, Ottawa began the third battle against Cheren, battling his Snivy, Emile expressing a desire to win at least one battle with just Ottawa where he wasn't completely sure that she could handle herself. She used Water Gun first, to which Snivy responded with Leer, and then Tackle, which Snivy retaliated against with Vine Whip. Throughout this, Emile said that he was sure that if any Oshawott could meet his expectations, it would be Ottawa. Just as he was starting to remark on how lucky he knew she was, she landed a critical Tackle and finished Snivy off, to Emile's joy. Emile then went on talking about why he liked Oshawott as Ottawa battled Cheren's Purrloin; it used Sand Attack in response to a Water Gun more than bisecting its HP, but it failed to slow Ottawa down. She landed a critical Water Gun and finished it off, upon which she grew to Level 17, learned Razor Shell in place of Tail Whip, and evolved into Dewott. From this point on, Emile began referring to her more by her new species name than her nickname. ]] Emile doubled back and healed his team and then began searching for a Blitzle on Route 3. Ottawa battled three separate members of the species that Emile captured in search of one with the Lightningrod Ability, and she also battled several other wild Pokémon offscreen, growing to Level 18 in the process. The video showed only one of the battles; the second and third—who would become Haywire—were entirely offscreen. After adding the third to his team and putting it in the front slot of his party, Emile headed up to Wellspring Cave, only to double back when he saw that Ottawa was out of PP for Razor Shell. On his way back, he switched to Ottawa to battle a wild Audino, which she defeated effortlessly. Ottawa took over the multi-battle against a pair of Team Plasma Grunts in Wellspring Cave after they defeated Haywire, finishing the weakened Patrat off with one Razor Shell each, the second of which was critical. Shortly afterward, she switched in from Lillipap to defeat a wild Woobat. Episode 7: Day Care of You Ottawa emerged briefly against Nursery Aide Autumn before Emile switched her out for Haywire. Later, Ottawa battled a wild Patrat and wild Blitzle alongside Haywire, making short work of them with her Razor Shell attacks and taking no damage from them. Episode 8: Nacrene Puff Emile measured Ottawa's tameness with the NPC in Nacrene City, finding that she was very friendly towards him. Shortly afterward, he took her Oran Berry and gave her a Mystic Water to hold instead, reflecting on how she hadn't grown low enough in health to use the berry. In the Pinwheel Forest, Emile used his newly obtained TM94 to teach Ottawa Rock Smash in place of Tackle. Ottawa trained against some of the trainers and Pokémon in the forest's outer area, growing to Level 19 as a result. Episode 9: Lenora Valkyrie ]] Ottawa battled the last trainer in the Nacrene City Gym before the Gym Leader, defeating her effortlessly and taking damage only because of switching in from Haywire, growing to Level 20 from the battle. He talked at this time about his fans' calculations of her very good IVs and wondered incredulously how she could be so lucky. Addressing her by her nickname for the first time in a few episodes, Emile expressed his love for his starter and his hope that she would help in the coming gym battle. He then went offscreen to heal. Ottawa finished the battle against Gym Leader Lenora, taking the field against her weakened, paralyzed Watchog after it knocked out Haywire. One Razor Shell finished it off, causing her to grow to Level 21 and earning Emile the victory and the Basic Badge. Episode 10: Running with Pinwheels Ottawa battled several Pokémon and Trainers in Pinwheel Forest, growing to Level 22 as a result. She later helped Emile catch a wild Petilil by weakening it with Razor Shell before its Sleep Powder incapacitated her. Shortly thereafter, Emile deposited Ottawa in the PC to withdraw the now-nicknamed Mean Leaf to trade for NPC Dye's Cottonee, Fluffee. Episode 11: Making a Name Offscreen, Ottawa grew to Level 23 battling trainers back on the way to Pinwheel Forest. Episode 12: In Good Company Ottawa trained against several wild Pokémon on Route 4, nearly growing a level as a result. She then came out against a wild Sandile that would soon become Emile's third team member, but Emile hesitated to attack as all of her offensive moves were super effective against Ground or Dark. Deeming her too strong for her own good, in this case, Emile decided to just throw an Ultra Ball, which succeeded in catching the Sandile. While battling more wild Pokémon offscreen, Ottawa grew to Level 24. Ottawa then battled a Darumaka, weakening it with two Fury Cutters while taking damage from Fire Fang and Rage, and both took damage from the sandstorm. Emile then threw a single Poké Ball that succeeded in catching it. Not long afterward, Emile healed his team at the prefab house. Later, Ottawa took part in the battle against Janitor Geoff in the Battle Company, switching in from Sandile to battle his severely weakened Trubbish. Trubbish used Toxic Spikes as soon as Ottawa emerged, leaving her unscathed but ensuring that Emile would be unable to switch back to Sandile for the rest of the battle. Ottawa made short work of the battle, finishing off Trubbish and then knocking out Geoff's Mincinno with one Razor Shell each, earning Emile the Exp. Share hold item. After Haywire defeated most of the other trainers in the Battle Company—with a little help from Sandile—Emile switched Ottawa to the front of the party. She won the battle against the final trainer in the building unscathed. Later, she emerged when Emile backtracked to Wellspring Cave to catch a Roggenrola against a wild Woobat, but Emile cut the rest of the battle out, and switched Sandile to the front of the party in her place offscreen. Why Emile Chose Dewott Emile confided that all three of the Unova starters were designed as tanks, and he was comfortable playing with any of them. However, he chose Oshawott due to its past as being the most ignored among the three starters prior to the game's release; this resonated with Emile due to him apparently always being picked last in gym class. He later revealed that Oshawott's official artwork didn't do it justice; he agreed with public opinion at first, but sees it as adorable now. Stats Ottawa has a Docile Nature, which neither helps nor hinders any stats. Additionally, her characteristic is "Mischievous", meaning that her highest IV is for her Special Attack stat; fans later calculated that said IV is a perfect 31. Moves Current Moves * Water Gun (Episode 1–Present) * Fury Cutter (Episode 9–Present) * Focus Energy (Episode 3–Present) * Razor Shell (Episode 6–Present) Previous Moves * Water Sport (Episode 2–Episode 3) * Tail Whip (Pre-Episode 1–Episode 6) * Tackle (Pre-Episode 1–Episode 8) * Rock Smash (Episode 8–Episode 9) Nickname Origin Ottawa is a city and river in Canada; Emile selected it as her nickname both because it was fun to say and because he (erroneously) believed that beavers—prominent in Canada—were relatives of otters. Trivia *Ottawa is Emile's first female starter Pokémon. *Ottawa appears in the thumbnail of Pokémon Black & White - Episode 6: Blitz and Blam. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Water Types Category:Mammals